


Better (we should be)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [71]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: MM, playing a role</p><p>Setting: In Season One finale, before the reveal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better (we should be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/gifts).



_He pleads with her to stop him and every part of her wants to._

_Every part but that last inch. She deserves better; they all do._


End file.
